My Broken Soul
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A raven that circles around her prey, watching and waiting until the opportune moment to strike... One should never cross her. Ita/OC
1. Leaving

A young girl looked up at the starry night sky from the wooden bridge and smiled. Her boyfriend had called her here, saying it was urgent and that he had to see her immediately. His voice had had a sense of alarm and urgency in it, and he told her to not be late.

"He knows I'm never late." She mumbled. "I wonder what's up."

The wind suddenly blew very violently, sending the girl's dark brown/black hair in all directions. As the wind died down, she heard someone approach.

"Here early, as always." He laughed softly in her ear.

She relaxed when she heard his soft, comforting voice. "Itachi…"

Itachi smiled just the slightest and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her close to him. "Mokona…"

Mokona reached behind her and wrapped her right arm around Itachi's neck, tangling her fingers in his short dark blue hair. Itachi only acted like this when he wanted sex, not that she ever denied him, but she didn't want to worry about a baby yet.

"They still hate me, don't they…?" Itachi asked when he sensed the hesitation in Mokona again.

Mokona nodded and turned to face Itachi, her white eyes meeting his jet black one's. "Lord Hiashi doesn't want us to continue seeing each other. He knows a child would not have either Keke-Genki."

Itachi quickly kissed Mokona softly on the lips and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "It doesn't matter, not to me."

Mokona blushed lightly and smiled. "Or to me…" She frowned. "But, even when I tell Lord Hiashi that, he laughs and 'reminds me of my place'." She took off the Leaf Headband from around her forehead to reveal the Hyuuga clan seal tattooed in bright green.

"He activated it again?" Itachi asked sadly.

Mokona nodded. "It really hurts, I don't like it!" She looked up at Itachi with tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

Itachi hugged Mokona comfortingly. "It's alright, this won't continue for much longer. I promise."

Mokona hugged Itachi back and buried her face into his shirt. "Thank you." She looked up at his face and smiled a little.

Itachi smiled back and kissed Mokona again, this time more passionately and with more intensity. Mokona kissed him back with the same force. Itachi quickly removed Mokona's dark blue hooded jacket and threw it aside. (That wouldn't be the weirdest place they've had sex – explains further down.) He moved his hands quickly up her white tank top and was starting to unclip her bra when they both heard:

"Mokona Hyuuga!!" Someone shouted, walking up to the two.

Mokona quickly stepped away from Itachi and leaned against the red railing of the bridge as her father – Hizashi Hyuuga – walked up to them. "Chichi, I thought that you were staying home tonight to watch Neji."

Hizashi stomped over to his daughter, he was clearly angry at the two teenagers. "I can't believe you would do this! Even after Lord Hiashi's strict orders to **stay away** from the Uchiha clan!"

Mokona reached down and picked up her jacket, putting it back on. "Why should **he** decide who I get to love?!"

Hizashi shook his head in frustration brushed his brown hair out of his face as a gust of wind blew passed. "Mokona, he wouldn't have a problem if the man you chose wasn't from the Uchiha clan." He faced Itachi, not glaring, looking at him like he understood. "I have nothing against your clan myself, but Lord Hiashi's word is law."

Itachi shook his head. "I respect you, Hizashi, I've showed this many times. I don't regret to say that I don't respect Hiashi, he's not being fair to Mokona."

Mokona sighed and put her headband back on around her forehead. "It's just because of who **you** are, Itachi. I don't respect that bastard either."

"Mokona, don't degrade my brother!" Hizashi said quickly.

Mokona faced Hizashi. "Why should I?! He's been degrading me since he discovered that I loved Itachi!"

"Hiashi is our leader, he's to be treated like one!"

"I refuse to call that man **my** leader." Mokona said coldly. "I don't care what anyone else says, I'm **not** going to give up on Itachi."

Hizashi shook his head in frustration. "Mokona lets go home. You can talk with Itachi tomorrow."

Mokona hung her head. "Yes, Chichi."

Itachi stopped Mokona as she started walking away. "Come to my estate tomorrow at noon, and I'll tell you what I was going to tell you tonight."

Mokona smirked. "Was that going to be before, or after sex?"

Itachi laughed. "We'll just see." He turned Mokona around and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

Mokona smiled and said, "I love you too." She ran off, following Hizashi back to the Hyuuga estate.

…

Mokona rolled over in the bed, facing away from Itachi as tears brimmed her eyes. Itachi was sitting up, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Mokona had shown up at the Uchiha estate early, and was happily welcomed by Itachi's family. They'd always liked her because of her gentle and loving nature; she never seemed like the type of person who would enjoy the life of a Shinobi. For that, Itachi's mother and aunt accepted her most, and they had taught her how to cook and just to be a normal housewife. Now, though, it seemed like all that was wasted effort because it didn't look like she would ever get to continue being with Itachi.

As soon as they'd finished having sex for the forth time that day, Itachi told Mokona that he was leaving Konoha soon. He hadn't even offered an explanation when Mokona asked why; he'd stayed silent.

Mokona wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up. She looked back at Itachi's perfect figure for only a moment, she couldn't look at him anymore. "Why do you have to leave?"

Itachi looked at Mokona's pale back. "I can't tell you, it would need even more of an explanation."

"I don't care…you have to tell me!" Mokona said, wiping away a stray tear from her face.

Itachi stood up and walked over to Mokona, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Just come back to bed, I'll make it up to you ten fold this time." He kissed her neck roughly.

Mokona knew he was getting excited again, she'd never refused him before and he knew it. Only this time was different, Mokona pushed him away without a second thought. "No!"

Itachi stood just a few feet away from her, looking straight into her eyes with lust. He was confused though, he didn't understand. "Mokona, what's wrong?"

"You did **not** just say that!" Mokona was pissed of now; she couldn't believe him. "You just fucked me and then said you were leaving like it's no big deal! And now you wanna fuck me again, like I'm your whore!"

Itachi smirked. "You're acting like this is your first time." He moved towards her. "In case you've forgotten, we've been having sex for two years."

"Of course I realize that!! I still remember when we first had sex!" Mokona shouted back at him. "You were sent on a mission with me and my team, me and you were captured—"

"As I recall, you were captured, I chased them to save you." Itachi interrupted.

"You were still captured! We were both injured severely, we were bleeding horribly, and you decided to just walk over and ask me if I wanted to fuck while the cell was filling up with water, blood, and sand." Mokona laughed at the memory. "I was thirteen, did you really think I was gonna refuse?"

Itachi laughed softly. "I knew you weren't going to, that's why I asked."

Mokona sighed and shook her head. "Now you don't even have to ask, I just know." She reached down and picked up her clothes off the floor. "And now, I know it was all for naught."

Itachi grabbed Mokona's arm. "Come on, babe, don't worry about me leaving. Not today, today it's just you and me."

Mokona shook her head. "No, Itachi, I'm sorry, I can't. Besides, I told Chichi that I'd be home in time for my daily training. I have fifteen minutes."

Itachi pulled her close to his still naked body. "Come on, it'll be over in just a few minutes. It doesn't take you that long to get home anyway."

Mokona pulled away from Itachi and walked into the bathroom Itachi shared with Sasuke. She slammed the door behind her and made sure to lock the door that led to Sasuke's room. Mokona turned around to lock the other door when Itachi slammed open the door.

Mokona shook her head. "Please, Itachi, just go."

Itachi grabbed Mokona and shoved her to the bathroom floor, sitting on top of her and pinning her down by her wrists. "Maybe you don't want to fuck right now, but I do."

Mokona couldn't move, she couldn't believe how cold and heartless Itachi's voice suddenly was. "Wh-What's wrong?"

Itachi smirked and, with his teeth, removed the sheet from around Mokona. "You've never had to worry about this because you've always been good to me… Just ask everyone else who's been with me before, when I want something, I take it."

"No, Itachi, please, I'm begging you!" Mokona yelled, trying to escape him. "I promise, I'll be back tomorrow! Or we can meet somewhere, or you can come to the Hyuuga estate! Please, don't!"

Itachi looked down at Mokona with a soft expression. "Maybe you missed the part where I said that I was leaving tomorrow."

"Then I'll meet you somewhere outside of the village! Itachi, don't!"

Itachi smirked. "Sorry, my love."

Mokona's screaming and crying could be heard throughout the estate for almost a half hour before Itachi stopped and allowed her to leave. Hizashi had been near the Uchiha estate around that time, and saw his daughter running home. He didn't question her until they arrived back at the Hyuuga estate.

"Where were you? You were fifteen minutes late when I passed you going the Uchiha estate. Lord Hiashi isn't happy at all, Mokona." Hizashi said strictly, pacing around his daughter's room.

"I thought he loved me, Chichi." Mokona said, discreetly swallowing some birth-control pills while still crying into her pillow.

"Mokona?"

"He's leaving tomorrow…"

"I don't understand. You should be happy, that means Lord Hiashi will no longer remind you of your place."

Mokona shook her head and sat up, sitting on her knees and staring at the white wall in front of her.

Hizashi sat down next to Mokona on her bed. "You're never this spacey... What happened? Did Itachi hurt you?"

Mokona nodded. "I begged him not to, but he just didn't listen." She started sobbing. "As he was raping me, he told me how much he 'loved' me."

Hizashi hugged his daughter comfortingly. "You have to tell Lord Hiashi. He can talk to Lord Hokage about this, and Itachi will never be seen here again."

Mokona nodded. "I know, and I will today. I have to go apologize to him anyway for not showing up for training."

Hizashi nodded and stood up, walking towards Mokona's bedroom door. "Whenever you're ready, just come to the main house. I'll keep him there as long as I can."

Mokona nodded and tried to stop crying as her father walked out of her room. She sat there sobbing for least fifteen minutes before standing up and walking slowly to the main house. She hesitated before opening the door, but opened it when she heard Hizashi and Hiashi talking inside.

The two men turned to Mokona as she entered.

Mokona bowed in respect to Hiashi before sitting down on her knees. "Lord Hiashi, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about why you were a no-show, something that has never happened before, please, tell me." Hiashi said quickly.

Mokona bit her bottom lip and said, "You were right, I should've stayed away from the Uchiha clan."

"Hmm?"

"I went to the Uchiha estate because there was something important Itachi had to tell me." Mokona paused for a minute, trying to think of the most appropriate way to say this; not knowing any other way to say it, she said, "After he told me, Itachi…raped me."

"He **what**?!"

Mokona nodded just the slightest. "I begged and cried for him not to, but he didn't listen to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one came… Even Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, who was in the next room, didn't seem to care."

Hiashi didn't say anything for a moment, but finally said, "I don't think that's the case, little Mokona."

Mokona looked up at her uncle with confusion and hate. "I don't…I don't understand, Lord Hiashi."

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid?! That **blind**?!" Hiashi shouted at her, like she was insulting him.

"Lord Hiashi, I don't—"

Hiashi slapped Mokona as hard as he could, sending her to the floor. "I think you've been having sex with that damned bastard! I told you that a child of a Byakugan user and a Sharingan warrior will be a plain, useless brat!"

Mokona glared up at Hiashi. "Well, I can assure you that I'm not carrying a child."

"No, you're not. I know you're not, because I had to go in your room to find something your father couldn't find." Hiashi smirked as the realization of what he found hit Mokona.

"No, Lord Hiashi, you don't understand."

Hiashi slapped Mokona again. "Silence!"

"What…What did you find, brother?" Hizashi asked, hesitant.

"I found a mostly empty bottle of birth-control pills. I don't believe you were raped. I believe it was consensual sex, and you just needed to cry because your boyfriend's leaving."

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"I said, quiet!" Hiashi shouted again, this time kicking her in the stomach.

Mokona coughed and tried to catch her breath as she gripped her stomach where she'd been kicked.

"I think I need to remind you of a few things!" Hiashi looked at his twin brother. "Leave, Hizashi, go to your wife and your son, and tell them what a horrible liar your whore of a daughter is."

Hizashi stood up and left immediately, unable to really understand what Hiashi had said.

Hiashi looked back down at Mokona and picked her up by her hair. "I told you that clan was bad for you, look at what you've done to the Hyuuga clan's good name. You **defiled **it!" He threw her against a far wall.

Mokona hit the ground almost as hard as she'd hit the wall. This was the last thing she'd wanted to happen when she told Hiashi about what happened, but she knew it would.

Hiashi formed his hands into a seal, activating the curse seal on Mokona's forehead. Mokona cringed and writhed on the ground, gripping her head as the pain shot through it. It felt like needles burning with the fires of hell were piercing through her skull and through her brain.

"I wonder if you could survive five minutes of this." Hiashi wondered aloud. "Lets find out!"

Just as those words left Hiashi's mouth, Neji ran into the main house. "Onesan!"

Hiashi released the seal when he realized his nephew in the room. "Neji? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Neji ran over to Mokona. "Onesan, are you okay?"

Mokona looked up at Neji. "Neji, just go." She was lying on her side on the ground, unable to move because of the pain. "You don't want this, trust me."

"But… Onesan, I think that you might die this time!" Neji said, almost crying.

"Just forget me if I die."

"But—"

"Neji, I told you to not run here!" Hizashi yelled as he ran inside the main house and picked up Neji. "I'm sorry, Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi shrugged. "Neji was right though, I was going to kill her for her ignorance, lying, and for defiling the Hyuuga name." He started walking towards a hallway but stopped. "Get her out of my sight, I don't ever want to see her again." He walked off.

Hizashi put Neji down and picked up Mokona bridal-style and carried her into her room. He put her down on her bed and quickly turned around to walk out.

"You believe me, don't you, Chichi…?" Mokona asked weakly.

Hizashi stopped before closing Mokona's bedroom door and said, "I just don't know." He shut the door and walked away.

…

Mokona opened her eyes, slowly sitting up in her bed. She couldn't believe she was remembering those last days with the man she hated… Itachi Uchiha.

Mokona looked around her room; the walls in her room had been painted crimson a year ago. For that, at least, she was happy. She stood up and grabbed a black tank top and dark blue jean boy shorts out of her closet.

Mokona put on her clothes without so much as one thought, and shoved her long hair into a low ponytail. As soon as her hair was back, Mokona wrapped medical tape around her forehead to hide the curse seal.

Mokona looked out of the window in her room that was covered with dust. She was rarely at home anymore, going with the ANBU on training missions a lot made that possible. She enjoyed never being at home, even though Mokona knew that her younger brother now hated her for it.

_Nearly three years have passed since I last saw that disgusting pig. Hopefully, a forth year comes around._ Mokona thought, putting on and zipping up a black hooded jacket, her Leaf headband was sewed onto her left jacket arm. She paused just before stepping outside of her room to put on her silver pentagram necklace and pentagram earrings, and also black knee-high combat boots.

Mokona looked back into her room. "I'll just come back here before I leave for all of that." She walked into the main house to grab something to eat and saw Neji eating a waffle. "Long time, no see, otōto."

Neji simply glared at Mokona. Because of her constant absence, Neji hated her. But it wasn't just that, Neji also hated Mokona because she wasn't there when their father was killed to save the clan. Plus, she didn't shed so much as a tear when she found out he was dead.

Mokona grabbed a pop-tart and sat down across of Neji at the table. "Tell Lord Hiashi that I'm going on my final training mission with the ANBU. I'll be gone for a month, don't miss me and don't think of me. Not that you ever do anyway."

Neji sighed and shook his head. "I'm just gonna say this, Mokona, but you are not the same girl I remember from a few years ago."

"Of course not. I've been training to become part of the ANBU Black Ops. I want to hunt down and **kill** that damn missing nin that hurt me three years ago!"

"I understand that, but I still don't understand why you didn't cry when you found out that Chichi was dead."

Mokona stared at Neji emotionlessly and stood up, shoving the rest of the pop-tart into her pocket. "I didn't cry for him because he didn't believe me when I said that Itachi hurt me. Neither did Lord Hiashi, that's why I'm never home. You remember, I'm sure, when you ran in and my brain was being turned to mush."

"Of course I remember."

"Good, let the memory live with you. You saved me, and I didn't want to be saved." Mokona walked towards the front door. "Let the knowledge that you ruined me, forever, that my hatred for you equals yours for me… Let that knowledge bubble within you and eat you from the inside, out."

Mokona stomped out of the main house and back to her room, not regretting burning yet another bridge Neji tried to build. She just didn't want anything to tie her down to her emotions. "I just want to kill him, after that…I can die with peace." Mokona mumbled.

Next Time:

The Raven;

Accepted into the ANBU Black Ops, and told to destroy any missing nin from the village. Who could ask for a better job?


	2. The Raven: Pt 1

**Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An update! I bet y'all almost forgot this story existed! Well, you won't anymore!**

…

Mokona walked into her room and grabbed a seppuku knife off of her desk, attaching it to one of the back belt loops on her shorts and hiding it with her jacket. She also grabbed a suntetsu and hid it within her left boot. Mokona walked over to her bed and grabbed a katana that was leaning against the footboard, attaching it to her right side. She walked over to where a bow sat next to her door with a quiver full of arrows.

She took the cap off of the quiver, she had put on the top to prevent damage to the arrows, and put it into her weapons bag. She clipped the quiver onto her back and slipped the bow into it as well.

As she was walking out of her room, Mokona remembered that she'd forgotten to put her weapons bag on her waist and grabbed it before leaving. As Mokona was walking out of the front gate of the estate, Neji shouted for her to stop.

Mokona stopped and looked back at her younger brother as he approached. "What the hell do you want?!"

Neji glomped her leg. "Please, don't leave!"

"Get off of me!" Mokona shouted, kicking him away. "I can't stay, you foolish child!"

"But, Oneesan…!"

Mokona hesitated; Neji hadn't called her "older sister" in nearly three years because of her detachment to the clan. Even as this was, Mokona threw a shuriken at Neji's face and grazed it. "That was a warning. **Stay away from me**!"

Neji stared up at her with fear. She had been completely calm and emotionless when she spoke to him. Taking her threat seriously, Neji turned around and ran back into the main house where he now lives.

She turned and continued walking towards Hokage Tower. She knew that when she returned from the training mission, she wouldn't hear the end of threatening Neji. It didn't matter whether or not it was going to be another month before she returned, Hiashi would remember if told.

Mokona ignored the strange looks she always got from carrying what weapons the other people could see. Which were the bow and arrows, the katana, her weapons bag, and her shuriken holster.

"Mokona!" A silver-haired boy a year older than her shouted, running up to her.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. "Hey there, Kakashi."

"Where've you been the past **two years**?" Kakashi asked, obviously annoyed.

"Training with the ANBU." She shrugged. "Still wearing that annoying mask, I see."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said, walking beside Mokona as she continued towards Hokage Tower.

"A lot's happened since I left." Mokona said, looking over at Kakashi's left eye, which was covered by his headband. "I heard about what happened with Obito and Rin."

Kakashi flinched a little. "Yeah…"

"First Sakumo, then Lord Minato, and then the rest of your team. Your life sucks, my friend."

Kakashi stopped and hung his head. "You don't have to remind me."

She stopped and looked back at her friend, sighing. "My social skills are lacking as of late, forgive me for that."

"I can imagine why. Training with the ANBU for the past two years can do that to you." He said, walking over to Mokona.

Mokona nodded. "Yes, it can. How's Iruka been?" She asked, continuing to walk towards Hokage Tower.

"He's a Chunnin now."

"Really? I didn't think he would pass the exam." Mokona said half-jokingly, she'd known that Iruka was always the brainy kid…just never the physical type.

"He had some difficulty fighting, but he passed." He laughed. "Iruka said that was as far as he was going as a Shinobi. He wants to be a teacher."

Mokona laughed quietly. "He would be a good teacher."

Kakashi nodded. "… How've you been?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You never told any of us…why you suddenly wanted to join the ANBU a few years back." He said hesitantly, he knew the possible reason but knew the subject was taboo around her.

She smirked evilly. "So I could kill that no good Uchiha bastard!"

He nodded. "I understand that you want to kill him, but think about it. Him and Sasuke are the last of the Uchiha clan… Maybe you could make amends with hi—"

"No!" Mokona glared at Kakashi.

"Mokona, hear me ou—"

"No! Kakashi, you'll **never** understand why I won't **ever** forgive him!!" She shouted, stomping away and leaving Kakashi standing alone in the middle of the road.

Kakashi sighed. "Mokona, I know you, no matter how you much you tell yourself you'll never forgive him…you already have. You still love him."

Mokona didn't hear him – which was good for him – and walked into Hokage Tower, where the other ANBU were waiting. She bowed in respect to the older ANBU and to the Third Hokage. "Forgive me for being late."

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, laughed. "It's not a big deal. You work harder than most, you need a break."

"With all due respect, Lord Sarutobi, I don't need, or want a break." Mokona said, standing up straight.

Sarutobi sighed. "Be that as it may. This final training session is survival training in the mountains to the north."

"Lord Sarutobi, I've already been through mountain survival training. I don't see the point in going through it again."

The Hokage laughed. "Do you even see a point in coming here more than once a year?"

"Actually, Lord Sarutobi, I don't."

"Hmm? This village is your home. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to stay here for even a few days."

"With all due respect, this village is full of nothing but painful memories that I'd wish to forget." Mokona said with obvious distain in her voice.

Sarutobi sighed and shook his head. "Even so, you do have the rest of the Hyuuga clan here."

She tensed. "No, I don't. They've all but disowned me."

"Right…" He grabbed a scroll and tossed it to her. "Here are the details. Everything from the mountain location to the location of your campsite on the mountain is there."

Mokona bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Lord Sarutobi. I'll be off now."

"Good luck."

She nodded sharply once and turned to the door. She walked out of Hokage Tower and opened the scroll. As she was nearly to the northern gate – seeing as the mountain was to the north – a familiar face unexpectedly greeted her; a single scar ran across his nose.

"Hi Mokona!!" The brown haired boy said with a bright smile.

Mokona, though surprised she didn't sense him coming, stayed calm and sighed. "What do you want, Iruka?"

"Aw…" He whined a bit. "You **never** seem happy to see anyone here! Come on, you're no fun!"

"I'm almost an official part of the ANBU, who said I was 'fun'…?" She shut the scroll abruptly, obviously pissed about the interruption.

Iruka saw the scroll and sighed. "Didn't you **just** get back?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You should stay a while longer. Me and Kakashi, and all of the rest of your friends, for that matter, miss you." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Mokona looked away from Iruka. "I'll spend some time with you guys when I get back, but for now, I just need to concentrate on the ANBU." She walked around Iruka and through the gate, ignoring his shouts to go back.

…

Mokona sighed and looked down at a stream from her resting place on the highest branch of a tree. She had been traveling most of the way on foot, only teleporting when she was tired and needed to find a place to rest. So far, she'd been traveling for nearly ten hours, with this being her first break.

She opened her mission scroll and looked at the map. _I've only got little bit more to go before I'm there._ She looked over at the tip of the mountain, showing over the tree line of the forest she was traveling through. _This'll be a piece of cake compared to last time._

Mokona closed the scroll and stood up straight on the branch to stretch out her legs and back when she sensed someone walking below her. She looked down and saw a Shinobi from a nearby village.

Quickly and quietly, Mokona hid her chakra and drew her seppuku blade. Once the Shinobi was near the next tree, she jumped down and held the blade to the back of their throat.

"Who are you?!" Mokona demanded. "Explain why you're here!"

The man sighed heavily. "I think I should be the one demanding to know what you're doing near my village."

"I'm asking the questions here, so you answer them!"

The man chuckled three times in an non-amused tone. "Really? Will I now?" He teleported almost faster than she could track.

Mokona flipped forward and somersaulted onto her feet, turning around quickly as she did. Where she was standing just moments ago had hundreds of senbon implanted in the ground. "Sneaky bastard!"

The said "sneaky bastard" laughed. "You're one to talk! You stopped me with the tip of a blade, not even bothering to see if I was an ally or not!"

She smirked. "I wasn't going to risk it if you were an enemy, which you clearly are."

"Right." He jumped down from the tree Mokona had been sitting in just a minute before and stared at her. He had a dark blue long-sleeved shirt on, the sleeves extended far past the extreme edge of his fingertips; he wore tight black jeans; his long white hair dangled in front of his face, hiding it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not saying, Leaf Shinobi."

Mokona sighed and drew her katana as she put away the seppuku blade. "Well then, I'll just kill you."

"Ha!" Two katana blades appeared out of the sleeves of his shirt, both gleaming with freshly spilt blood. "You can't kill what you can't see."

"Then try it! No one has **ever** escaped me!"

"I'm gonna try to escape, I just wanna kill you too."

She smirked again and ran at the mysterious man with her katana poised for a direct hit.

…

**Sorry, no more previews of coming chapters, because I'm not sure what to do from here.**


End file.
